<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trois by VirginiasWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612775">Trois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf'>VirginiasWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic moment on a winter night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen/James Moriarty, Eve Baird/James Moriarty, Flynn Carsen/James Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’d all fallen through the ice, but there was no doubt that Flynn had gotten the worst of it all. He won’t deny that point. They are also trapped in an isolated mountain cabin for the near future while Jenkins repairs the door transport and a fire is an excellent way to dry one’s clothes. Drying clothes also works better if you take them off first. So yes, Flynn can also understand why himself, Colonel Eve Baird and Professor James Moriarty are all semi-nude, but the one thing he doesn’t understand is the conspiratorial look his two lovers keep sharing. Until suddenly he understands it fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn is stretched out on the pallet of blankets staring at the fire when suddenly he feels a warm decidedly masculine body pressing against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body’s owner begins kissing Flynn’s neck and dips a hand into the back of his boxers. So now he knows exactly what James’ intentions are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Eve think about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question has barely left Flynn’s mouth when Eve appears in his line of sight. “Eve is going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So that’s what you two were conspiring about earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” James growls before grinding against Flynn’s backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Flynn can do is groan in response. Then suddenly Eve is in front of him kissing him and stroking him through his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonderful sensations flood his entire body. Then suddenly his pleasure is dulled. Why has James moved away from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep him distracted,” the other man mutters, presumably to Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Flynn can comprehend these words Eve is sliding her body down his until her face is level with his groin. Slowly she pulls down his boxer shorts before taking him into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she works him over, Flynn almost forgets that this is meant as a distraction from something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly James is back caressing Flynn’s cheeks before probing what feels like a thumb inside his hole. After a moment the thumb stops probing and James penetrates him with his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn is lost in the hot bliss from the two stimuli, barely aware of even his own obscene moans or the way his body is reacting to being so thoroughly worked over. It doesn’t take long for him to be undone, spilling white and hot into Eve’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James thrusts twice more before coming undone inside of Flynn. The two bodies sag on the pallet and Eve releases Flynn before wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment Flynn feels James pull out of him. In a way almost mesmerized he watches as the other man walks over to a bucket of water near the fire and begins to clean himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired out,” Flynn states finally tearing his eyes away from the strangely erotic scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Eve smirks before standing and walking over to James who is just finishing cleaning himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the couple begins kissing. James reaches to remove Eve’s bra, and then she slides out of her panties leaving them in a pile on the floor. Quietly she grabs James’s hand and leads him back over to the pallet of blankets that Flynn is still lying on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn watches as the pair begins to make love next to him. As an outsider he is more aware of the moment than he had been minutes earlier when he was in the middle of something similar and he finds an almost poetic beauty in the two bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James is on top, his entire body is toned and muscular and Flynn resists an urge to reach out and run a hand along his flank. Eve’s body beneath is made of soft feminine lines that hide that she is also rigorously toned and she too is a treasure that Flynn has to resist touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pair’s moans and cries mingle, Flynn is rewarded for resisting his temptation when both of his lovers reach out and touch him, each grasping at his hand so that the three palms make a perfectly synchronous set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later the two bodies coiled together shudder simultaneously as both gasp and cry out at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers untangle, breaking their connection to Flynn and James rolls off of Eve, landing on her opposite side where he lies with his chest heaving and sparkling with sweat. He exchanges a small smile with Eve, perhaps one of gratitude and then Eve turns to snuggle up next to Flynn with James finally positioning himself securely at her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the three pulls a blanket up over their again perfectly conjoined bodies. Outside the wintery night is still and silent and all is well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>